Roblox Movie Channel
Roblox Movie Channel or RMC 'for short, is a Robloxian movie channel owned by Dragon Dipper Productions (formerly '''The Big Dipper Productions '''until October 12, 2014 due to copyright issues). It is the second-ever movie channel in Roblox. The channel launched on November 27, 2014, and replaced former DDP chanel RBC Network. History When Dragon Dipper Productions was founded in September 21, 2014 by DragonDipperBlossom, it was needed a network to gain more employees and popularity for DDP. In October 2, 2014 DDP announced that it will have its own movie channel for ROBLOX, RMC will be ROBLOX's first movie channel to be ever launched. DDP also announced that it will feature Netflix's Original Series ''Orange Is The New Black and HBO's Original Series "Game of Thrones" in the day of the launch. RMC has its own TV show and Movie (which counts as a pilot) which premieres on December 12, 2014 for the movie/pilot and on November 29, 2014 for the rest of the show Mavericks. RMC Zoog Channel launched in November 11, 2014 at 6:30 AM EST,the channel was originally expected to launch in November 28, 2014 but the date was for the RMC Zoog block for RMC it's self when it launches on November 27, 2014. The first broadcasted show in RMC Zoog was "Gravity Falls", and RMC Zoog's first movie broadcasted was "Turbo". On November 27, 2014 RMC had to go off air at 3:07 PM ET for 1 minute due to lack of frame rate and performance issues, but resumed broadcasting at 3:08 PM ET. On January 11, 2015, when DDP was acquisitioned by The Dipper Media, RMC announced that they would change their logo to a retro-ish logo as part of Project "White Rabbit". RMC also announced that this was part of a re-brand which is expected to be implemented in February 8, 2015. Programming RMC launched with a wide slate of popular IRL programs. '''Current Acquired series *''Orange Is The New Black'' (November 27, 2014 - present) *''Game of Thrones'' (November 27, 2014 - present) * Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip ''(November 29, 2014 - present) * ''Emergency Room- Life + Death at Vancouver General Hospital (December 14, 2014 - present) * Friends Of The People (January 4, 2015 - present) Original series *''Mavericks'' (December 12, 2014 movie/pilot, November 29, 2014 - present series) *''The Dragon Hour (November 30, 2014) originally from RBC Network until September 26, 2014, but then renamed to Dragon into the BBC networking and RMC.. Upcoming *''Big Brother ROBLOX (DDP Edition) (February 2015) *''Endurance ROBLOX'' (March 2015) *''Granite Flats'' (January 4, 2015) *''Friends Of The People'' (January 6, 2015) * Inanimate Insanity ''(January 1, 2015) Programming Blocks and other RMC ChannelsCategory:Networks Roblox Movie Channel has several of blocks and channels that are used for a more complex programming and more financial success. Blocks: 'RMC Zoog: (November 11, 2014 - present as '''RMC Zoog Channel), (November 28, 2014 as RMC Zoog block); RMC Zoog is a children's and preteen's block and channel which is targeted at 2 to 12 year olds, Some shows from other networks have been doing reruns for RMC Zoog. Programming for RMC Zoog: Gravity Falls: (November 11, 2014 - present) The Adventures With Compass and Alarm Clock: (November 11, 2014 - present) Crashbox: (November 11, 2014 - present) Lab Rats: (November 13, 2014 - present) Pucca: (December 3, 2014 - present) Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures: (December 13, 2014 - present) FETCH with Ruff Ruffman!: (December 17, 2014 - present) Odd Squad: (December 17 2014 - present) RMC Afro: (November 14, 2014 - present); RMC Afro is a block and channel which is targeted at African-Americans from 18 to 34. Programming for RMC Afro: "Everybody Hates Chris": (November 14, 2014 - present) "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air": (November 14, 2014 - present) "Hanging with Mr. Cooper": (November 14, 2014 - present) "My Wife and Kids": (November 16, 2014 - present) "The Steve Harvey Show": (November 18, 2014 - present) "Family Matters": (November 20, 2014 - present) Legit Game Shows (LGS)': (December 12, 2014); Legit Game Shows, also known as LGS for short, is an upcoming Robloxian game show block that features game shows broadcasting as re-runs and DDP-produced game shows. '''''RMC Sci-fi: (December 1, 2014- present); RMC Sci-fi is a channel that is targeted fans of science fiction.